minefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Minicozzi's 29th Year A Musical Celebration
Michael Minicozzi's 29th Year A Musical Celebration {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird wishes Luis, Gordon, the kids, Mr. Macintosh, Barkley, Olivia, and the viewer good morning. He sings "Good Morning Mr. Sun" afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “B-I-N-G-O” as Mike The Dog teaches the kids spell |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jeff Redd sings "Between". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & Stephanie Koyano sings “Me & My Shadow” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Viking Pigs sing "In The Navy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit & Fozzie sing "Movin' Right Along" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "Eight Beautiful Notes." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf plays "Eight Little Notes" with the help of his singing bust of Beethoven. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ashley Olsen sings "Goin' Through Our Mom's Stuff" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farley takes his pet "To the Vet" as he sings about it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Miami" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "D-U-C-K-I-E." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harry Belafonte and The Count sing "Coconut Counting Man." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Huey, Dewy, Louie & The Elves sing "He Delivers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." Artists: Vincent Cafarelli & Candy Kugel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle sings "We're Barefooting" with The Kidsongs Kids & Ruby Biggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Aladdin & Jasmine sing "A Whole New World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Let’s Do The Limbo Rock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Toys (When I Grow Up)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "Me Gotta Be Blue." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy & The Penguins sing "Heat Wave" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Peppermint Twist" as they dance across the diner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melissa and Floyd Pepper have a brief chat about blues, then begin singing "Whenever I Call You Friend." The rest of the Muppets join in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "At The Hop" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and some Anything Muppets sing "I Wonder 'Bout the World Above". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Hokey Pokey" |- Category:Mikey-Mini Video